


Mind if I Move in Closer?

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Realism, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: As sunflowers turn their faces to the sun, so David and Patrick turned to each other for warmth of conversation, and expression.It can’t hurt to make it a little more literal, the woman pondered, her fingers already twitching in anticipation of her options.David and Patrick get hit by a spell from a well-meaning stranger, now David can only be warm when touching Patrick. Will this be the final push they need to admit their feelings to each other?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 52
Kudos: 211
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	Mind if I Move in Closer?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Pre-relationship AU: Patrick or David gets cast with a spell/curse where they feel freezing cold unless they are being touched/cuddled/etc by the other. Much mutual pining ensues.

❄️ ❄️ ❄️

The woman watched the citizens on the town from her perch in the corner table of the café. She mixed her coffee with a lazy hand, never touching the spoon which fell with a clink to the side of the mug when a man in a leather jacket looked her way.

The bell jingled as two men entered the café. One tall with black hair, styled to perfection. The woman noticed the silver rings on his hand, glinting on as he shucked off his jacket. The brown-haired man next to him followed his lead, and the woman noticed his companions hand twitching as if to reach out and assist in the unwinding of his scarf from around his neck.

The pair stamped their feet to hit the snow off on the map and smiled towards the waitress as they gave their drinks order.

“Hey David, Patrick. Your usual drinks?” she asked as she set up their cups.

They nodded in confirmation and got comfortable for the wait, chatting idly all the while though the woman could not make out their conversation.

The woman pursed her lips in amusement as they leant against the bar facing each other. It was amusing to her how the circled each other, constantly in orbit but never touching. As sunflowers turn their faces to the sun, so David and Patrick turned to each other for warmth of conversation, and expression.

 _It can’t hurt to make it a little more literal,_ the woman pondered, her fingers already twitching in anticipation of her options. Twyla placed two cups on the side and while the two men had some sort of conflict over who would pay the bill, the woman sent a jolt of energy into one of the drinks.

_That should do it._

She watched them until they left, before beginning to pack up her satchel, gesturing towards the friendly waitress for the bill. She might head South from here, somewhere warmer, just the thought of the spell she had just cast was making her cold.

 _They’ll work it out in time_ , she mused as she passed the large windows of the local store, spotting the two men still drifting around one another on the floor. _They’ll get there._

❄️ ❄️ ❄️

David frowns at the display of candles laid out in front of him. They are the seasonal scents; gingerbread, pine, and the like, a special stock from one of their most trusted vendors. He moves one of the front candles, shifting it to the left slightly, and then back to the right, pursing his lips.

“You know, I really don’t think the angle of the candles is making much difference,” Patrick teases from his position behind the counter, watching David set out stock. David turns around to smirk at his co-worker and rolls his eyes in faux annoyance.

“Of course _you_ would say that. There is a reason you aren’t allowed to set up the displays anymore,” he replies. “The general aesthetic plays a massive part in sales.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know I guess,” Patrick admits. “I do know that if you don’t get the rest of the stock on the shelves, it’s unlikely that we will actually sell it though.”

“I don’t see you helping!”

Patrick makes a soft sound of discontent, waving a hand around even as his lips twitch into a little upside-down smile. “You just said I wasn’t allowed to help!” he exclaims.

David just hums non-committedly and turns back to the display, turning one candle an inch further to the left and then sighing. He feels Patrick’s eyes on him all the time, watching his progress with interest and always ready to jump in with a snide comment or tease.

It should be annoying to be watched so closely while he’s supposed to be working, but the thought of Patrick’s eyes on him makes David’s stomach feel warm.

Well.

Not literally, he shivers again as another wave of chill overwhelms his body.

With his ever-watchful eye, Patrick catches the shiver and frowns. “You still cold?” he asks, concern lacing his voice as he automatically moves over to the thermostat. “I can put the heating up again.”

“Please,” David replies with a nod, reaching up to rub his own arms up and down to try to fight off the chill. “I don’t know why it’s so cold in here.”

Patrick doesn’t say anything, and when David turns back to glance at him, his eyes are turned back down to the books in front of him. His eyebrows are creased as he frowns at the numbers of whatever form he is filling out, and David lets himself get distracted by thoughts of moving over to join him, using his hands to brush the tension out of Patrick’s shoulders, and kissing the frown from his face.

He shakes himself of the thought. It’s dangerous to let himself dwell in such ideas.

There might have been _something,_ in the car that night on his birthday, lit up by the lights of the motel _,_ but whatever that was is long past. Either Patrick lost his nerve, or he lost interest, and David can’t risk the business, not anymore. He’s long past being bailed out by his parents whenever he messed up. It means too much now, his friendship with Patrick means too much, and he won’t risk that.

Patrick seems to notice his movement and looks up from the books again.

“How about I pop to the café and get us another drink?” he asks, clicking his pen decisively against the pad of paper. “That should warm you up.”

David blinks and nods. “Let me get you some money--” he mumbles, moving to head to the back room and grab his bag. Patrick reaches out an arm to stop him.

A burst of heat.

David freezes and looks down at where Patrick’s hand is gripped loosely around his arm, the warmth bleeding through the wool sweater and spreading across that side of his body. The contact tingles and he leans further into it without thinking, looking up to find Patrick’s brown eyes filled with some sort of heat.

“I’ve got it,” he murmurs, his voice lowered in the small distance between them. David frowns in confusion before he continues. “You bought the drinks this morning.”

Before David can argue, Patrick has let go after one final squeeze to his bicep, grabbing his coat and stepping out into the chill of outside. The chill sets in almost immediately as the door closes, and David clenches his jaw as he tries to focus on not combusting where he stands.

The bell above the door jingles gleefully and he turns to see Stevie stamping her wet boots and pushing off the jacket.

“God it’s like a furnace in here,” she mutters as she hangs her jacket up on the coat rack, tugging her red bobble hat off and throwing it on top. “What is the heating on?”

David frowns, “I was cold,” he mutters, still reeling from his close encounter with Patrick. “Um, can I get you something?”

Stevie pulls a face at him, starting teasing but shifting to sympathetic. “What happened?”

“What? Nothing happened, what would have happened?” David asks, shivering as he shakes himself again and moving back round the counter to continue restocking the cat hair scarves.

“You have that look on your face.”

“What look?”

“The look you make whenever you get close to Patrick but--”

“Alright,” David interrupts with a wave as he watches his best friend meander around the store, poking at products thoughtfully as she makes her rounds. “It would be so great if we could talk about something _other_ than my non-existent love life.”

They are interrupted with Patrick’s return to the store. He takes his coat and scarf off but makes no complaints about the heat like Stevie had, heading straight over to David with his tea held out in front of him.

“Here, let’s see if that works,” he says, eyes intense and keeping a close eye as David takes a tentative sip. “If that doesn’t work then we should probably take your temperature to see if you’re running a fever.”

“How could I be running a fever, I’m just cold,” David moans even as he shudders again, the hot drink doing nothing to warm his frozen digits.

“You’re sick?” Stevie asks, making Patrick jump and turn towards her, clearly having not noticed her presence in the room.

“I’m not sick,” David grumbles as both Stevie and Patrick stare at him. “I’m just _cold._ ”

“David it’s like a hundred degrees in here,” Stevie replies, narrowing her eyes. “You don’t look sick, usually you make a lot more fuss about it than this.”

“Oh my God can you both stop looking at me,” David snaps as they continue to stare. Patrick seems embarrassed and looks away, heading back to the counter to continue working, but Stevie just stands there, lips pursed. “What?”

“Nothing,” she mutters, rolling her eyes at David’s aggressive response. “I just came in to get a case of wine, I’ll get Patrick to serve me, don’t want you to start spreading any of your nasty germs around the place.”

David huffs, “I’m not sick!”

She backs away when he moves towards her, “Don’t come near me, I don’t want whatever gross illness you have.”

David rolls his eyes as he grabs the box he had been heading towards and turns his back on the conversation. Behind him, he can hear Patrick chuckling lightly, but he keeps his focus on the display and tries to keep any visible shivers discreet and hidden.

Though Patrick doesn’t mention it again, David can feel his gaze following him around as he stocks shelves and serves customers.

They lock up and wrap themselves in their coats and jackets as they step out of the store. Patrick lets out a visible shiver as they lock up, but David can’t feel anything different even as the snow is scattering across his lips and face. He’s still freezing, but at least now he has a reason to be as he waits for Patrick to finish with the locks.

He turns to David, same as usual, and grins. “See you tomorrow?” he says softly as he slips the key into his coat pocket.

David nods and bits down on his lips. “See you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, David,” Patrick shouts once they are a few steps away as they head in the opposite directions. David turns around and walks a few steps backwards.

“Goodnight, Patrick,” he returns, enjoying the gleeful smile on his co-worker’s face in response.

He rushes the rest of the way home, hoping to get out of the cold, but when he closes the door of the motel the inside feels no different to the outside. He groans but takes off his outer layers, nevertheless, not wanting to draw attention to his ailment in front of his family.

The evening and night are uncomfortable and sleepless as his body starts to physically shudder. David curls in on himself under his duvet and a mountain of blankets, ignoring groans coming from his sister’s bed to “Shut up” and “Stop making such a fuss, David!”

Eventually, morning comes. David has the hottest shower he physically can, but it does nothing but turn his skin red. He dresses in his warmest mohair beige polka dot sweater, the one he turns to for comfort, and heads out to the store wrapped up in jackets.

When he enters the store, Patrick’s head jerks up and he stares at him curiously.

“Feeling better--” he trails off at the sight of David, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. “David, you look-- Your lips have gone blue!” he stutters out, immediately rounding the counter and raising a hand to press to David’s forehead.

The touch sends a rumbling of warmth through David’s body from where their skin connects. He lets out a little sigh of relief and pushes further into Patrick. When Patrick pulls his hand away his skin prickles for a moment before returning to its cool state.

“You’re freezing, why are you so cold?” Patrick muses.

“Warm--” is all David manages to get out as he pulls Patrick’s hand back and presses it back to his forehead.

Patrick stares at him but doesn’t resist, leaving his palm on David’s head and giving him a calculating look. “It’s not a fever, you’re just freezing,” he’s muttering. David hums but largely ignores him and enjoys the brief relief from the cold that Patrick’s hand is giving him. The rest of his body is shivering but his frown drops, and he relaxes into it.

“Maybe you should go home for the day,” Patrick suggests, still watching David push into his hand like a cat wanting to be petted.

“No,” David replies, his eyes snapping open and frown returning. “This is the first time I’ve been warm since yesterday; it was even colder at the motel.”

“Is the heating broken?”

“No it was on, and I was under like a hundred blankets, and Alexis even tried to give me a _hug,_ ” David makes a disgusted face, but his waving pulls his face away from Patrick’s hand, which he quickly corrects, ignoring the amused expression Patrick gives him in response. “But this is the first--”

A customer interrupts them, and Patrick pulls an apologetic face as he pulls his hand away and moves to serve them. David scowls and makes a big show of stomping round to the back to put his bag away. When he returns to the front of the store, he notices the cup on the front desk and gestures to it.

“Is this for me?” he asks.

Patrick turns around from where he is counting stock, his cute little clip board held out in front of him and smiles gently. “I don’t know anyone else with such a complicated coffee order,” he replies easily.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” David mumbles, even as he takes a sip. The hot drink doesn’t do anything to stop the chill across his body, but he imagines it does, perhaps just because it’s from Patrick.

David enjoys the flavours of the coffee, sighing into it blissfully even as his shoulders continue to shake in response to the cold chill.

“You really are freezing, aren’t you?” Patrick murmurs. David startles, having not noticed his advance to just behind his shoulder.

“Mhm.”

“What did you do right before this started? Maybe it’s nerve damage?”

David scoffs and turns to face Patrick fully, “Where? My whole body is freezing.”

Patrick absently reaches his hands to David’s shoulders, who hums again as he starts to rub up and down the tops of his arms. David feels his upper body begin to warm up, and he takes a step towards Patrick, not realising that the action would bring them so close together.

He looks up and sees Patrick’s eyes widen, they drop to his lips for a moment and then back up. “This really helps, huh?”

“You’re warm,” David mutters, his eyes fluttering shut.

“But Alexis didn’t do anything?”

“No,” he mumbles, and when Patrick removes his hands he whines piteously and opens his eyes again, ready to complain. Patrick has his arms open though, gesturing for David to step even closer, he does so, and lets himself be enclosed in the warm circle of Patrick’s arms.

Patrick’s hands are dancing over his shoulders, sending warm tingles over the skin. One stretches across the wide expanse of David’s back while the other cups the back of David’s neck, touching the bare skin as he holds him close.

A bubble of warmth encloses David, and he can barely disguise the gasp of relief. He burrows further into Patrick’s arms, feeling his whole body warm slowly, as if thawing. His stiff joints in his fingers loosening as he clutches to Patrick’s torso like a koala.

“Better?” Patrick murmurs directly into David’s ear. The air flutters against his hair and David shivers and nods against Patrick’s neck, unwilling to let go just yet.

But standing there hugging all day is not conducive to a successful business practice, so far too soon Patrick and David are untangling themselves and straightening their clothes.

Patrick will barely look at David at first, looking embarrassed and uncomfortable. David berates himself on clinging to tightly to his business partner, and his face goes red with embarrassment, though he doesn’t feel the heat of it.

It takes less than ten minutes before David is shivering again, and Patrick staring at him looking vaguely guilty. David distracts himself, but the store is quiet because of the snow, and he spends most of the day silently tweaking the products on display and trying not to look overly pathetic.

“This is ridiculous, I’m gonna call Stevie,” Patrick snaps out mid-afternoon.

David frowns but his teeth are chattering too much for him to reply properly. He seems to be reacting to the cold even worse, his skin going dry and his body unable to stop from shuddering almost constantly.

Stevie is there within the hour and is greeted by a tense scene.

“I was summoned,” she says as she lets the door swing shut behind her. “What was I summoned for exactly?”

“Stevie, can you please give David a hug?” Patrick asks from where he has remained stood behind the counter all day, as if needing a physical barrier between himself and David.

“Um,” Stevie looks between them both cautiously. “This might be the weirdest request I’ve gotten all day.”

Patrick sighs, his expression tense as David continues to shudder silently, his jaw locked closed in an attempt to control the movement. “Look at him, he’s freezing.”

“You’re still sick?”

“Not-- sick--”

Stevie frowns and approaches him carefully, holding her arms out. David lets her pull him down into a hug, but it does nothing to warm him up. They hold it stiffly for a minute or so before Stevie pulls back, still looking confused, and mildly concerned as well.

“Okay?” she asks, frowning deeper when David screws his eyes shut and nods, his whole-body twitching from the cold. “Okay, if this is still going on after work call me and I’ll take you to the doctor in Elmdale. I need to go back to the motel now though.”

“You’re-- fine. I’m-- fine.”

“Okay.”

Stevie shares a meaningful look with Patrick before leaving. David turns his back on the store again and focuses on the jars of pre-prepared gingerbread mix he was arranging on the shelves. He jumps when he hears the voice just behind him.

“I’m sorry, I just, I’m going to touch you,” Patrick says quietly. Before David can react, there are arms winding around his waist from behind, and Patrick’s chest is pressed along the length of his back.

The response is instantaneous. David’s whole-body melts into the touch and he feels himself relax. His muscles unwind and he reaches down to clasp Patrick’s hands, which are pressed to his stomach.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick whispers. “I should have been doing this all along.”

David can’t tell if he means from the start of the day, or the start of the business, but he sighs and shakes his head. “You’re warm,” is all he can think to reply, and he hears Patrick breathe out a laugh.

“Come on, we should close early.”

David moans in dissent, spinning in Patrick’s arms to face the other man. “Can we stay just a little longer please? I’m only just warming up,” he asks, his hands dancing across Patrick’s shoulders, physically unable to stop touching him for longer than a few moments lest the chill settle in again.

“I know, but I figured maybe this would be more comfortable if you came home with me.”

Patrick looks nervous, he’s chewing his lip and looking at the floor, as if he really cares what David has to say in response.

“You want me to come--”

“Just to keep you warm!” Patrick explains, “I just figured it’d be easier if I was accessible to you, you know, if you need me,” he mutters the last bit with a tinge of embarrassment.

David is nodding before he can even speak, his head swinging wildly as he rushes to agree. Patrick moves to go and start the closing chores, but David whines as he feels the chill already rushing to settle in.

“David, I can’t--” Patrick admonishes when David wraps his arms around his neck and goes to move with him.

“I’m so cold,” David whines.

Something determined sets in Patrick’s face and he nods. “Give me five minutes, I’ll be really quick.”

David reluctantly let’s go of him and watches as he rushes towards the back. The cold is immediate, seeming even worse than the last time and he shudders, wrapping his arms around himself in a useless attempt to protect himself.

When Patrick returns, his cheeks are flushed from the rushing around, and he’s holding both of their coats. He offers David his, and then puts his own on, wrapping his scarf around David’s neck.

Strangely enough, the scarf offers some small amount of warmth, and David hums, rubbing his nose into the fabric and breathing in the scent of cedarwood and pine. Patrick offers his hand; which David gratefully takes as they make the short walk towards Ray’s house. That singular point of contact does little to really warm him, but it staves off the shivering that would be happening otherwise.

They pass Alexis and Ted on the way, and David wonders for a moment how it must look for them, but Alexis just gasps and winks as they pass, while Ted looks unnecessarily elated for them.

Ray is out, so the house is empty, Patrick is talking about ordering a pizza, but David is too cold to pay attention. They pass the time for a while before Patrick notices David’s silence. His doe eyes go wild and apologetic as he rushes over and pulls David into a hug.

“I’m so sorry I completely forgot,” he says into David’s shoulder.

“Why else would I be here,” David tries to tease but Patrick stiffens, and his laugh sounds forced.

“Come on, let’s go lie down, you can stay here tonight.”

David hums in appreciation as he is led up the stairs, never losing contact with Patrick as they move. Patrick freezes as they pass into the bedroom, looking at David with something like nerves flittering in his expression.

“What?” David asks, shivering slightly impatiently.

“I just, it’s just-- I just didn’t really consider that we would be… in my bed.”

David frowns, growing grumpier by the instant. “You’re the one that invited me here,” he replies, teeth chattering. Patrick’s hands skim his arms, but their effect seems to be winding down. “I can go--”

“No, no. That’s not. Come here.”

Patrick leads him towards the bed. They kick their shoes off before Patrick leads them into a reclined position. He lies against the pillows and pulls David onto his chest, letting him seek comfort and warmth where he needs. David unreservedly sticks his hands under Patrick’s back and around his neck, too cold to be embarrassed.

They lie there silently.

Patrick’s breaths are slow and steady. His heart rate is more erratic, and David listens to it curiously. When he looks up, he finds them face to face. At this distance, he can count Patrick’s freckles, he can see the variations of colour in his brown eyes, and the scattering of uneven eyelashes. 

“Your nose is red,” Patrick mutters just as David is about to spiral.

“It’s cold,” David says, screwing the offending body part up when Patrick reaches out to touch it gently.

Before David can respond, he’s craning his neck up and kissing David’s nose. The sensation is momentary, but his nose feels warmer, and David blinks in surprise as he feels it spread through his face.

“Um, I--”

“Your lips are blue still,” Patrick continues. This time he waits, looking at David hesitantly.

“They’re cold,” David mumbles in response.

“I can warm them up.”

After a moment’s hesitation, David is nodding. “Mhm, yes, please--”

Patrick’s lips are soft against David’s. Heat immediately blooms between them as David pushes up to get a better angle. His whole-body tingles but his whole focus is drawn to where Patrick is opening his mouth, tenderly and desperately. His chest rumbles as he moans in appreciation and David finds himself scrambling to get closer, straddling Patrick’s hips as he presses him into the mattress.

He bites Patrick’s bottom lip, and delights in the gasp he gets in response, as Patrick arches his back and presses further into him.

Patrick whines when David pulls away, panting.

“Wha--”

“It’s so hot in here,” David says groaning, pulling at his sweater. It’s halfway over his head when he realises what he’s said, and he finds himself tangled up in the fabric desperately struggling to escape.

Warm hands aid him and untangle him from the sweater, and sparkling eyes greet him.

“I guess you don’t need warming up anymore, huh?” Patrick murmurs. David would overthink, but his eyes are trained on David’s lips unwaveringly.

“We could open a window?” David murmurs, already leaning in for another kiss, smiling into it as he feels Patrick’s hands continue to pet and coddle him all the while.

One hand reaches to cup his cheek, the thumb stroking mindlessly across the line of David’s jaw. “I should have done this a long time ago,” he murmurs, almost sadly as he gazes up at the man on top of him.

“We got there,” David responds, already pulling back in close to catch his lips in another kiss.

❄️ ❄️ ❄️

On the other side of the equator, the woman was distracted from her latest work. Her attention was pulled away from the young girl in front of her, just about to trip and spill her coffee across the shirt of the neighbour she’d been crushing on for the last six months.

The woman felt a spike of warmth and she smiled at another job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from _Baby, it's Cold Outside_ which in my personal opinion isn't _that_ great a song, but the lyrics fit with the story so I couldn't resist referencing it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this Christmassy fic, let me know what you thought in the comments! ❄️


End file.
